kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Tatsu Steed
by die artikel.| . }} 'N Tatsu Steed is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Prankster's Paradise, en Symphony of Sorcery, en in La Cité des Cloches in 'n portaal. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Lofty Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Bubble Blaster. Voorkoms Die Tatsu Steed lyk op 'n seeperd. Die vinne is oordrewe groot, en omtrent so breed soos die Tatsu Steed. Die Droom Eater se Japannese naam kombineer die Japannese woord vir "seahorse" (竜の落とし子 Tasha no Otoshigo) met "perd". ;Gees Die Tatsu Steed se vinne is pers met geel en oranje kolle op hul lengte en snoei met blou, pienk en geel kleure aan hul ente. Twee soortgelyke vinne is aan die kop vasgeheg, wat dieselfde kleur van pers soos die vinne is. Die kop het geel oë, en 'n paar pers horings met geel punte. Die hoofliggaam is hoofsaaklik geelgroen, met 'n paar geel en oranje kolle soos die vinne, en twee stelle spikes met dieselfde kleurskema as die kop se horings: Een op die stert, en nog 'n stel op die maag. Op die bors van die wese is die kentekens van die geeste droom-eter. Die kleur van sy kop en sy vinne kan verander word deur die gebruik van Paint Guns. ;Nagmerrie Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blizzara style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blizzaga - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Mini style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Bind - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blizzard Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blizzard Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blizzard Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blizzard Screen style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blizzard Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Confusion Block style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Bind Block } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" Sb width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" So width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" T''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''TJ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Launch||Water||1||✔|| ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Mk-II||Water||1||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Spray||Water||1|| ||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Bomb||Water||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Mine||Water||1|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Brane||Water||1|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Deep Freeze||Blizzard||25|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Protect||—||16|| || ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Shell||—||8|| || ||✔|| } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" Sb'Ingestelheid: Sb=Scatterbrain, So=Show-off, T=Tactician, TJ=Trap Jockey width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'So width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" T''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''TJ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Launch||Water||1||40%||35%||35%||40% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Mk-II||Water||1||30%||15%||25%||15% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Mine||Water||1||15%||25%||10%||20% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bubble Brane||Water||1||10%||10%||15%||20% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Deep Freeze||Blizzard||25||5%||15%||15%||5% - bgcolor="#FF6060" Waterga||Water||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora kan die Tatsu Steed formule in 'n skatkis by die Oseaan-dieptes verkry. Die Tatsu Steed kan geskep word deur vier verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang E formule. **3 Lofty Figment + 3 Wondrous Figment *Die tweede formule is 'n rang D formule. **3 Lofty Fancy + 3 Wondrous Figment *Die derde formule is 'n rang C formule wat 'n 60% kans op sukses het. **4 Rampant Fancy + 5 Dulcet Figment *Die vierde formule is 'n rang B formule. **3 Lofty Fancy + 12 Dulcet Figment Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Water-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Aqua-style Dream Eaters